Sims Next Top Model Cycle 2,Winwininblue
� America's Next Top Model Cycle 2, which premiered on January 20, 2010, was the second season of Sims� Next Top Model� hosted by Cycle 1 winner Thea Fuchs, which aims to find the next top fashion model. This season had 10 contestants but 2 were brought in later making it a total of 12 contestants. The international destination for the cycle was Dubai,UAE. The winner won a contract with Argent Models, A $150,000 contratct with Covergirl Cosmetics and a cover and spread in Seventeen magazine. The winner was 18 year old Kamesha Juel from Memphis,Teneessee. Episodes Episode 2.1-The Girl Who Wanted A Bed The Top 10 girls arrive in New York City And head straight to there apartment and Kamesha Picks a fight with Amelia over a bed. Then The ladies take a simple photo. At panel Thea introduces 2 new girls Anabelle and her best friend Kayla. Sky and Anabelle are determined to have the strongest photo while mandy and Fo land In The Bottom 2 In The End Fo's stronger look is spared and mandy is left devestated. *First Call Out-Sky Miller *Bottom 2-Fo Green and Mandy prey *Eliminated:Mandy Prey Episode 2.2.1-The Girl Who Lost Her Hair *First Call Out-Kamesha Juel *Bottom 2-Annabelle Nika and Fo Green *Eliminated:Anabelle Nika Episode 2.2.2-The Girls Who Got Cold *First Call Out-Kamesha Juel *Bottom 2-Keylee Willson and Fo green *Eliminated-Fo Green � Episode 2.3-The Girls Who Channeled Supermodels *Quit-Sky Miller *First Call Out-Keylee Willson *Bottom 2-Nicole Johnson and Kayla Veronmoore *Eliminated-Nicole Johnson � Episode 2.4-The Girl Who shook her thang *First Call Out-Roxanne Meadows *Bottom 2-Katanya Willis and Kayla Veronmoore *Eliminated-Katanya Willis � Episode 2.5-The Girls Who Got Got Simple *First Call Out-Ayyda Oaklands *Bottom 2-Roxanne Meadows and Kayla Veonmoore *Eliminated-Kayla Veonmoore � Episde 2.6-The Girls Who Went To Dubai The Girls pack for Dubai and 1st thing have a pose off with Cycle 1's Ally Lawnvount and Thea. Kamesha is winner of the challenge and chooses Roxanne to film the Cycle 3 Application vid. with her but Roxanne Declines upsetin Thea. She then chooses Ayyda and they also get to go on a helicopter tour ride. Amelia is determed the worst and is sent home just 30 minutes after landing. Then the top 4 move into a luxurious mansion and they all bond. Then they recieve a Thea Mail stating a stwitchback, and they must do the photoshoot the cycle 1's top 4 had to do! *Eliminated Outside of Panel:Amelia Richards *First Call Out-Kamesha Juel *Bottom 2-Roxanne Meadows and Keylee Willson *Eliminated-Roxanne Meadows � Episode 2.7-The Girl Who Became Sims Next Top Model The Top 3 Arrive home and Keylee is left out from Kamesha and Ayyda. The Girls They Shoot a Covergirl Ad In Which Keylee Fails At Dissapointing her. Mileena Tisdale is the special Guest at the 1st panel.� Kamesha and Ayyda become the final 2 and walk the runway with supermodels. Then At Panel Kamesha is decalred winner of cycle 2! *First Call Out-Kamesha Juel *Bottom 2-Keylee Willson and Ayyda Oaklands *Eliminated:Keylee Willson *Final 2-Ayyda Oaklands and Kamesha Juel *Sims Next Top Model:Kamesha Juel *Special Guest:Mileena Tisdale, Ruby Hussey, Emma Thompson, LaRae Sorenson, � � Call Out Order � � Post Top Model Carrers Kamesha:She is signed with Argent Models Kayla:Is Applying to other SNTm's Katanya:She is Applying to more SNTm's